Luminaires or lighting fixtures are used for providing artificial light where needed, such as in buildings or outdoor areas. A typical luminaire may include a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) arrays in order to provide different color temperatures of emitted light. In such a scenario, each LED array provides light of a specific temperature (e.g., 2200 k, 2700 k, and/or 5000 k). Each array is typically driven by a designated LED driver and related circuitry and the emitted light is combined in order to provide a desired color temperature of emitted light.
It would be beneficial to have an improved luminaire that provides the ability to adjust the color temperature of emitted light utilizing at least one less LED driver than LED arrays. It would be further beneficial if the luminaire were capable of efficiently combining color temperatures of light emitted from different LED arrays even under dimming conditions without creating unwanted noise. The luminaire would allow for smaller packaging and could be adjusted in a variety of manners in order to achieve the desired objectives of tuned lighting. Related improvements are also proposed.